ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Uniforms
The Ghosts have worn a variety of uniforms. 2007-2008 The Ghosts wear the regular Army BDUs. 2013 The Integrated Warfighter System (IWS) All members of the Ghost Recon team are equipped with the Integrated Warfighter System (IWS), the latest in military technology. This high-tech system provides all units in the battlefield with constant situational awareness updates, including reconnaissance, enemy positioning objectives, and status of friendly forces. The IWS helps you detect, monitor, and eliminate enemy forces, and it provides you with all the information you need to form attack strategies. Uniforms Rifleman (GRAW).png|Rifleman Grenadier.png|Grenadier Automatic Rifleman.png|Automatic Rifleman Marksman.png|Marksman |undefined|link=undefined Headgears ACH Helmets The Official United States Military Issue Kevlar Advanced Combat Helmet - A.C.H. - provides improved ballistic and impact protection. ACH Covered 1.png ACH Covered 2.png ACH Covered 3.png ACH Covered 4.png |undefined|link=undefined ACH Helmet 1.png ACH Helmet 2.png ACH Helmet 3.png ACH Helmet 4.png ACH Helmet 5.png |undefined|link=undefined Paraclete Helmet Manufactured to meet stringent quality standards, the PARACLETE Tactical helmet delivers the level of ballistic and impact head protection demanded for tough tactical operations. The helmet is made of aramid materials and built in the ACH shape. Paraclete Helmet 1.png Paraclete Helmet 2.png Paraclete Helmet 3.png Paraclete Helmet 4.png Paraclete Helmet 5.png |undefined|link=undefined Mich 2001 Helmet The Modular Integrated Communications Helmet (MICH) is a U.S. combat helmet and one of several used by the U.S. military. It was developed by the United States Army Soldier Systems Center to be the next generation of protective combat helmets for use by the U.S. Army. Mich 2001 Helmet 1.png Mich 2001 Helmet 2.png Mich 2001 Helmet 3.png |undefined|link=undefined Custom Headgears Liberator Headset Liberator Headset.png|Liberator Headset |undefined|link=undefined Bandana Bandana 1.png|Bandana 1 Bandana 2.png|Bandana 2 |undefined|link=undefined BlackHawk Watch Cap BlackHawk Watch Cap 1.png|BlackHawk Watch Cap 1 BlackHawk Watch Cap 2.png|BlackHawk Watch Cap 2 |undefined|link=undefined Boonie Hat Boonie Hat 1.png|Boonie Hat 1 Boonie Hat 2.png|Boonie Hat 2 Boonie Hat 3.png|Boonie Hat 3 |undefined|link=undefined Custom Caps Eagle Cap.png|Eagle Cap Field Cap 1.png|Field Cap 1 Field Cap 2.png|Field Cap 2 Oakley Cap.png|Oakley Cap Paraclete Cap.png|Paraclete Cap Safariland Cap.png|Safariland Cap |undefined|link=undefined Patrol Cap Patrol Cap 1.png|Patrol Cap 1 Patrol Cap 2.png|Patrol Cap 2 |undefined|link=undefined HeatGear Hood HeatGear Hood 1.png|HeatGear Hood 1 HeatGear Hood 2.png|HeatGear Hood 2 |undefined|link=undefined Facial Appearance Face 1.png Face 2.png Face 3.png Face 4.png Face 5.png Face 6.png Face 7.png Face 8.png Face 9.png Face 10.png |undefined|link=undefined 2014 The suit contains a Warrior Physiological Status Monitoring System (WPSMS) which gives diastolic, systolic and heart rate info. This allows command and medical personnel to monitor the soldier’s health. The soldier carries a battlefield computer and long lasting liquid cell batteries to ensure that the soldier and command is informed of any difficulties or changes in temperature. This works in conjunction with the Artisent Inc. Fragmentation/Ballistic helmet which is capable of withstanding fragmentation, 9mm, 5.56mm, 7.62mm and has an integrated radio and antenna woven into helmet shell. It also has a High Definition digital camera, Integrated 3D audio sensor, enhanced night/thermal vision and a Laser target designator. As Ghost Leader, you're in control of a variety of military support elements, all accessible through the Cross Com. This communications system links you to your team and all surrounding elements. Each unit in the cross-com network is informed of all known intels, whether individual line of sight is established or not. This powerful system is extremely useful. Uniforms Rifleman (GRAW 2).png|Rifleman Grenadier (GRAW 2).png|Grenadier Automatic Rifleman (GRAW 2).png|Automatic Rifleman Marksman (GRAW 2).png|Marksman |undefined|link=undefined Headgears IWH 2011 B IWH 2011 B 1 (GRAW 2).png IWH 2011 B 2 (GRAW 2).png IWH 2011 B 3 (GRAW 2).png IWH 2011 B 4 (GRAW 2).png IWH 2011 B 5 (GRAW 2).png |undefined|link=undefined IWH 2012 IWH 2012 1.png IWH 2012 2.png |undefined|link=undefined IWH 2013 CRBN IWH 2013 CRBN 1.png IWH 2013 CRBN 2.png |undefined|link=undefined ACH Helmets The Advanced Combat Helmet (ACH) is the United States Army's current combat helmet, used since the mid-2000s. It was developed by the United States Army Soldier Systems Center to be the next generation of protective combat helmets for use by the U.S. Army. ACH Covered 1 (GRAW 2).png ACH Covered 2 (GRAW 2).png ACH Covered 3 (GRAW 2).png ACH Covered 4 (GRAW 2).png |undefined|link=undefined ACH Helmet 1 (GRAW 2).png ACH Helmet 2 (GRAW 2).png ACH Helmet 3 (GRAW 2).png ACH Helmet 4 (GRAW 2).png ACH Helmet 5 (GRAW 2).png |undefined|link=undefined MICH 2001 Helmet The MICH 2001 Helmet is currently issued to a number of Special Operations groups. With its high cut design, it protects the head and accommodates communications equipment such as radio headsets and ear protection. The Lancer Tactical MICH 2001 helmet is very light weight, and very comfortable to wear due to the included padding inside the helmet. MICH 2001 Helmet 1 (GRAW 2).png MICH 2001 Helmet 2 (GRAW 2).png MICH 2001 Helmet 3 (GRAW 2).png |undefined|link=undefined Paraclete Helmet MSA Paraclete Helmet 1.png MSA Paraclete Helmet 2.png MSA Paraclete Helmet 3.png MSA Paraclete Helmet 4.png MSA Paraclete Helmet 5.png |undefined|link=undefined Custom Headgears Liberator Headset Liberator (GRAW 2).png|Liberator Headset |undefined|link=undefined Bandana Bandana 1 (GRAW 2).png|Bandana 1 Bandana 2 (GRAW 2).png|Bandana 2 |undefined|link=undefined BlackHawk Watch Cap BlackHawk Watch 1 (GRAW 2).png|BlackHawk Watch Cap 1 BlackHawk Watch 2 (GRAW 2).png|BlackHawk Watch Cap 2 |undefined|link=undefined Boonie Hat Boonie Hat 1 (GRAW 2).png|Boonie Hat 1 Boonie Hat 2 (GRAW 2).png|Boonie Hat 2 Boonie Hat 3 (GRAW 2).png|Boonie Hat 3 |undefined|link=undefined Custom Caps TCI Cap (GRAW 2).png|TCI Cap Safariland Cap (GRAW 2).png|Safariland Cap BlackHawk Cap (CRAW 2).png|BlackHawk Cap Oacley Cap (GRAW 2).png|Oacley Cap Red Storm Cap (GRAW 2).png|Red Storm Cap OPS Core Cap (GRAW 2).png|OPS Core Cap MSA Paraclete Cap (GRAW 2).png|MSA Paraclete Cap Crye Precision Cap (GRAW 2).png|Crye Precision Cap |undefined|link=undefined Patrol Cap Patrol Cap 1 (GRAW 2).png|Patrol Cap 1 Patrol Cap 2 (GRAW 2).png|Patrol Cap 2 |undefined|link=undefined HeatGear Hood HeatGear Hood 1 (GRAW 2).png|HeatGear Hood 1 HeatGear Hood 2 (GRAW 2).png|HeatGear Hood 2 |undefined|link=undefined Facial Appearance Male Male Face 1.png Male Face 2.png Male Face 3.png Male Face 4.png Male Face 5.png Male Face 6.png Male Face 7.png Male Face 8.png Male Face 9.png Male Face 10.png |undefined|link=undefined Female Female Face 1.png Female Face 2.png Female Face 3.png Female Face 4.png Female Face 5.png Female Face 6.png Female Face 7.png Female Face 8.png Female Face 9.png Female Face 10.png |undefined|link=undefined Ghosts in Uniforms Beasley (GRAW 2).png|Matt Beasley Brown (GRAW 2).png|Marcus Brown Jenkins (GRAW 2).png|Bo Jenkins Nolan (GRAW 2).png|Alex Nolan Ramirez (GRAW 2).png|Joe Ramirez Smith (GRAW 2).png|Paul Smith Hume (GRAW 2).png|John Hume Diaz (GRAW 2).png|Alicia Diaz |undefined|link=undefined 2024 The Ghosts use a variety of tactical clothing such as Crye G3 combat pants with optical camouflage, Ops Core FAST ballistic helmets, bandannas over their lower faces to conceal their identities, Oakley gloves, and plate carriers. Near future The Ghosts switch to a gray undersuit/armor combination. Helmet The Ghosts in the near future use a helmet composed of: a HF Antenna, a Waterproof Antenna, a Tactical Optronic, a Cross Com, a Gas Capsule, a Gas Filter and a Power Cable. Trivia *The Helmet was supposed to be in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier. It was tweaked to remove some of the more futuristic elements before its release in 2012. The Helmet appeared in the live-action trailer Ghost Recon Future Soldier: Future War, Ghost Recon: ALPHA, and Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wii. Gallery File:The Ghosts.jpg|2007 Alpha Team File:Ghosts 8-bit.jpg|Near future File:Kozak1.png|Alternate near future File:Hib and Booth.png|Near future File:New classes.jpg|Recon, Assault, and Specialist Kremlin secured.jpg|Rear view of a near future uniform Helmets 2.png|Closeup of the new Helmet Category:Equipment Category:US military